Fallen Angel
by The Dark Knight's Revenge
Summary: Sakura is tired of her teammates watching out for her, so she takes an A ranked mission involving the Akatsuki and Orochimaru. She gets captured, can Team 7 save her before she is killed?
1. Sakura

Sakura loved her teammates.

She really did.

But they were getting to be a little too much.

* * *

_Flashback_

_BAM_

_"Sasuke, what the heck????"_

_"He wasn't your type"_

_"How would you know???"_

_"Hn"_

_"You knocked him out!"_

_"Oh darn, I was hoping that I killed him"_

_"What?"_

_"Hn"_

_"He has a point, Sakura"_

_"You guys are backing him up?"_

_"That guy was seeing other women"_

_"Just leave me alone! You're ruining my life!"_

_SLAM_

_"Maybe that was a little too much, Sasuke"_

_"BAM"_

_"Owwww, Teme that hurt!"_

_"Hn"_

* * *

Sakura sat down on a bench and cried.

It always happpened this way.

She would take the utmost precautions so that her team wouldn't know she was seeing a guy, but in the end, they would find her and knock the guy out.

She sighed.

Maybe she was meant to be alone.

She needed a long mission to get her thoughts back together.

She needed a mission.

Badly.

Sakura slowly stood up and ran to the Hokage's office.

Tsunade would understand.

When she was admitted, Sakura gave Tsunade a little smile.

This woman had practically raised her after her parent had died.

She would definitely understand.

"Tsunade-Sama, I need a mission"

Tsunade nodded and pulled some files out of a drawer.

"What do you want, rescue, protection..?"

Sakura looked down.

"I want a long one"

Tsunade pulled out more files, hesitating over one.

"I know you'll want this one" Tsunade said, handing the file to her student.

"A R-Ranked?" Sakura gasped, staring at the file.

"I was saving it for your team, but I think that you are ready"

Sakura looked at the survival rate.

It was below 60%

She closed the file.

"Done"

Tsunade Sighed and looked down at her desk.

"I was hoping you would turn it down" She whispered.

Sakura saw the sacrifice in her teacher's eyes.

"It's okay, i'll come back soon"

Sakura turned to go.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Sakura snapped slightly.

"I'm getting a life, Sasuke"

Then, she was gone.

"Tsunade?"

Master Kakashi's question cut through the awkward silence.

Tsunade was sitting with her head in her hands.

"What have I done?"

A couple of tears escaped down her beautiful cheeks.

Kakashi's eyes widened.

"Y-you didn't"

Tsunade nodded.

"We have to stop her" Kakashi said, the alarmed tone creeping into his voice.

"Too late"

* * *

Please review!!!!!

The next chapter will be up soon!


	2. Letters

Team Seven Stared at their tea in silence.

They were all gathered at Kakshi's house, each silently pondering the fate of their Pink-Haired Teammate.

Tick

Tick

Tick

"We should go after her" Yamato said, the sentence hanging heavily in the air.

"You know what would happen" Kakashi replied, slightly hoarse.

It had been a month.

A month.

A month since she had left.

31 days, 3 hours, 45 minutes since she left.

And they hadn't heard a word.

Tick

Tick

Tick

BAM

Tsunade burst into the room.

"Is Sakura back? When can we we see her?" Naruto asked, practically knocking over his chair in his haste to stand up.

"You can't see her, Naruto" Tsunade's face was a cold, hard mask.

"W-why?"

"She's Dead"

The Team was speechless.

"D-dead?"

Naruto was in shock.

"N-no"

A couple of tears ran down Tsunade's face, matching Naruto's.

"She would want you to have this" Tsunade whispered, putting her hand on Naruto's shoulder.

The Hokage handed Naruto a small Cherry blossom on a chain.

More tears started to course down Naruto's cheeks.

"H-her necklace"

Tsunade turned to the rest of the team.

"This was found at the ambush site, it's addressed to all of you"

She placed a letter on the table.

None of the boys seemed to want to touch it, but then Kakashi picked it up.

_Dear Team Seven,_

_I realize now that this mission is harder than I thought, and it will take my life one way or the other._

_Please, please tell Tsunade that it is not her fault, and it was only a last minute complication that prevents me from returning._

_I have found that the Akatsuki and Orochimaru are working together, and they are creating a weapon that will ultimately destroy the Ninja nations._

_Even at the cost of my own life, I will find a way to destroy this weapon so that you will all be safe._

_Enclosed are five separate letters, each addressed to one of you._

_Please know that I love you guys more than anything, and that is why i am going to do this._

_I'm a young woman now, and i've decided that I am going to step up from being weak and take care of this problem myself._

_Also, know that none of you are to blame, I'm not angry at you for knocking out all my dates._

_It seems that I am meant to go through life alone, so it seems fitting that I will die alone._

_Please forgive me._

_Sakura _

* * *

By the end, everyone had a tear on their face, even Sasuke.

They sat, still slightly in shock.

Then, Naruto reached out for the envelope and pulled out The five letters.

"Sai, Kakashi, Sauke, Yamato, Me"

He passed them out, then got up and left.

* * *

Please review!!!!! I have the others in ideas, all I need to do is write them. :)

Sorry if it's short, but I had to do a cliffie.


	3. Origami

Master Kakashi took his letter and left in a poof of smoke.

He was still in shock, but it was easier for him than the others...He had seen many of his comrades died in battle.

As he walked down the road towards the park, he unfolded his letter. It was short, but heartfelt.

--

_Dear Master Kakashi,_

_Please forgive me, this mission was only to get away from you guys, and I realize now that i should have taken you along with me._

_Through the years, you've been like a father to me, please take care of the boys, and make sure that they stay out of trouble._

_Thank you for all that you've done,_

_Sakura._

_--_

He sighed and turned the letter over in his hands, folding it into a Cicada shape.

What were they going to do without her?

* * *

Yamato sat on a bench and unfolded the delicate pice of paper.

---

_Dear Yamato,_

_I haven't known you for very long, but thanks for being there when it mattered._

_I wish we had more time to get to know each other._

_Your student,_

_ Sakura_

_--_

_He smiled. It was short and sweet, just like Sakura._

_He folded the paper, creasing it in all the right spots._

_It turned into a sparrow, and rode on the breeze._

* * *

Sai left after master Kakshi, walking along the road to his house.

He couldn't believe that his ugly little teammate was gone...

Maybe he shouldn't have called her ugly.

Sai opened his letter, reading the fine print delicately.

--

_Dear Sai,_

_Over the years you've called me ugly more times than I can count. (Which I will get you back for)_

_Please know that i hold you in the highest respect, and I wish that we could have gotten to know each other a little more._

_Please take care of the team, and ask Ino out, I know you've been wanting to._

_Sakura_

_--_

Sai absently folded the letter into a crane, pondering over his team mate's words.

How had she known about Ino?

He made his choice, deciding that he would ask Ino out tomorrow as a tribute to Sakura's memory.

Sakura.

She was the only girl that didn't drool over him all the time.

He tossed the crane into the air, watching it come back down to his open palm.

Sai felt something wet on his cheek.

He reached up and felt a small teardrop on his face.

What?

He had never cried before.

And for once, Sai felt happy, happy that his teammate was in a better place, and that she had helped him find his emotions.

* * *

Naruto sat on his bed, furiously re-reading his letter with tears in his eyes.

No! Sakura couldn't leave them like this! They had always made sure she was happy, but now they couldn't.

He crumpled it up, then smoothed it out and read it again.

--

_Dear Naruto,_

_First, you are the most knuckleheaded ninja I have ever met._

_Second, I know about the ramen you stole from my cabinet._

_I think that despite your knuckleheaded-ness, you are a great shinobi._

_Please don't be angry with me, I did this all for you guys. I know what i'm doing, and I know what I have to do._

_I believe in you Naruto, and I know that you will be hokage someday, i'm just sorry that I won't be able to cheer you on._

_I love you Naruto, you've been like a big brother to me, and over the years I have watche you become a great man._

_Love,_

_Sakura_

_--_

Naruto wiped his eyes, trying clear away the mix of emotions in his mind.

He took the letter, and folded it into an Orchid, placing it on his bedside table.

After a long time, he finally fell asleep, haunted by nightmares.

* * *

Sasuke sat at Master kakashi's table, absently tracing the line of the envelope addressed to him.

Should he read it?

What if it was some sort of mush love letter?

Sakura wsn't the type to do mushy love letters, not even in her Genin days.

He slid the paper out of the envelope, and began to read.

--

_Dear Sasuke,_

_What do I say? 'I'm sorry' could be a start, or maybe I could say 'I love you'. _

_You leave me tongue-tied, and i'm not sure what to do._

_I guess i'll say that i'm sorry for leaving you so early, without saying goodbye.  
Taking this mission proved to be harder than I thought, and I paid the price for it._

_I love you Sasuke, and I guess that I never missed a chance to prove it over the years._

_I hope you can forgive me for all the pain and trouble I caused, and learn to accept me, not as a lover,_

_But as something else._

_Your friend._

_At the end, there's a poem for you._

_Thank you, for all that you've done._

_-Sakura_

--

Sasuke pulled another piece of paper from the envelope, and read it.

_What is speech, without voice?_

_What is words, with out sound?_

_What is a brave deed, without the Hero?_

_What is love, without spirit?_

_Many people speak, but their words are lost._

_Many words are said, but not many heard._

_Brave deeds are done, and the Hero is forgotten._

_People love, and are not loved back._

_Sands of time shift, we lose our way._

_The bird cage opens, and spirits escape._

_Not all those who wander, lose themselves in the woods._

_People make choices, _

_People love,_

_People hurt,_

_People die._

_Think on these words, and open the birdcage._

_--_

Sasuke set down the letter with shaking hands.

For once, Sasuke felt moved.

He felt a tear trickle down his cheek.

What was this?

He hadn't cried in years.

Sasuke took her letter and folded it into a Cherry blossom shape, then put the piece of paper with the poem inside.

What were they gong to do with out her?

* * *

In four different places, Four boys read their letters, folding them into an origami shape.

In four different houses that night, four different boys cried.

* * *

So what'cha think??

Even I cried when I wrote this, so don't be afraid to cry.

Please please please review!!!


	4. Prison

Six months later.............

----

Sasuke ran through the underbrush, dodging flying shuriken.

Under his arm, he had an old scroll, tied with red ribbon.

To his right, he could just barely see a pack of enemy ninja running to cut him off.

Quickly, he put on a burst of speed, trying to get ahead.

Then, he saw a lake off to the side and leaped in, hoping it would distract them.

As he sunk through the icy water, Sasuke brought up a teleportation charm, going through the hand signals, then vanishing the scroll in a cloud of bubbles.

As he swam to the surface, he filled his fist with chakra, exploding from the surface.

Straight into the midst of 50 enemy nins.

As he fought them, he knew that he couldn't win.

Then, one of them made a chop to the back of his neck, and he fell into to darkness.

Looks like Master Kakashi would be visiting another headstone...

-------

When Sasuke woke up, he first thought he was dead.

Then he realized that he was in a dark cell.

As he looked around, he saw that it was more like a jail than anything, through the metal bars he could see the other inhabitants.

On his left, a ugly sleeping man, and on his right, a girl.

Who the heck would keep a girl in their jail?

It was more common to ravish them, then turn them out into the cold.

Oh well.

Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck, feeling the bruise.

The girl on the right shifted from her sitting position, and Sasuke thought he noticed something familiar, but shook it off.

The door to his cell opened, and a tray of food was put down.

He walked over to it, seeing an apple, glass of water, and a sandwich.

He gulped down the sandwich and drank some water, saving it for later.

"Are you going to eat that?" The girl next him asked, obviously talking about his apple.

Wordlessly, he hadned it to her, and she scooted forward, her hair catching the crack of light coming through the stone wall.

Once upon a time, it could have been pink, but now...

Wait, pink?

There was only one person with pink hair around here.

He crawled over to where the girl was sitting, studying her face in the gloom.

"Sakura?"

The girl looked at him blankly, and his heart fell.


	5. Cherries

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked, gently touching her grimy cheek.

The girl looked at him blankly, and his heart fell.

Sasuke couldn't believe it.

How could this girl, who looked so much like their fallen teammate, not be the one?

He sifted through his memories and remembered the report that an ANBU had compiled.

_Sakura Haruno_

_'Age: 17_

_Status: MIA/KIA UNKNOWN'_

'MIA/KIA UNKNOWN' was the status they put when a Ninja was unaccounted for, and didn't return within two weeks.

Then, the cell door slammed open, the metal ringing slightly.

Sasuke noticed as he was dragged out that the girl was being taken too.

Where were they going?

He got his answer soon enough.

They were pushed into a small courtyard surrounded by walls.

"Exercise" the guard said, shoving them in and locking the door.

Sasuke looked around the small confines.

Maybe he could escape....

He tried mustering up his chakra, but it was a futile effort, as soon as he gathered some, it drained away.

He looked down and saw that he had a chakra inhibitor on his arm.

Damn.

That would make things much more complicated.

Frustrated, Sasuke kicked a rock to vent his anger a little.

He looked back and saw the girl staring numbly at him.

He walked over.

Gently brushing the hair out of her eyes, he saw that they were a pale green.

He turned away, the icy knife being driven further into his heart.

Then, he felt arms go around his waist.

"Sasuke"

The whisper from the girl behind him froze his breath.

He turned around to see the short pinkette crying quietly.

"Sakura" He whispered back, engulfing her in his arms.

"I'm so sorry" She sobbed.

"I never should have left"

Sasuke pulled away and cupped her face in his hands.

"No, you shouldn't have"

He pressed his lips to hers, knowing he should have done this a long time ago.

After a few seconds, he pulled away again, studying Sakura's face.

"Why didn't you recognize me in the cell?"

"Oh god Sasuke, I didn't know if it was really you, I-I thought I was imagining things. after a while here, your mind starts to play tricks on you"

Sasuke gathered her into his arms again, noticing how painfully thin she was.

"Don't worry Sakura, Naruto and Sai will save us soon"

.........

.

PLease Review!!!!!

Also, if anyone has any ideas, please tell me!!!


End file.
